The Rest of Their Lives
by KeyboardBandit
Summary: They have lives on YouTube, but what about when the camera is off? Read as Anthony from SMOSH, Danisnotonfire, and PewDiePie begin the rest of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**/So here's the new story I kinda promised in The Only Exception! Hope you enjoy.../**

_"Good luck gurl." _Whispers Mel.

The wooden doors swing open and I walk out, just as I planned and practiced all these months. My dress is perfect, the white fabric and lace and trim and crystals all coming together to be beautiful. I look at all the people around me, watching as I take this huge step in my life. They look happy, though my mom and dad look so sad. My father holds me closer, I can tell he knows I've grown up. At least some, anyway. Then I realize it. I'm terrified. But there at the end of the aisle, there's Anthony, standing there in suit and tie, looking handsome as ever. He looks awestruck, staring at me. I smile. This is my wedding day. Soon, I'll be Kalel Padilla.

**…**

I pull my car into the parking lot of the tiny hospital. My hands are shaking. I've only been with Dan for a year… We aren't even married. I walk into the reception area. I wish Dan could be with me today, but he had to go to LA for some wedding. I was busy with work, and I had already spent my vacation days, so I had to stay behind in London.

"Emma Collins?" I say to the secretary. She smiles, but doesn't calm my nerves one bit. "Just a moment." I sit down on a comfy little couch and stare at a little fish tank. My feet tap nervously on the ground, and my hands play _Say Something _on my thigh. If it is true, how do I tell Dan? He doesn't even know I'm here. I obviously won't text him, but I don't want to wait.

"Miss Collins?" calls a voice. I stand up and look at the woman, an older girl with silvering hair and wire glasses. I follow her back into a little exanimation room and sit on the little paper-covered table. A nurse chats as she checks my blood pressure, which is apparently perfectly normal. That's nice, I guess. Then comes the big moment. I flinch as she sticks the needle in my arm. I ask that she does it, after hearing all the blood test horror stories of nurses searching for the vein. After she has what seems like all the blood in my body, she takes the little bag and leaves. "Good luck." She says. I hope…

**…**

Felix and I have been sitting in the chapel for forever, waiting for Kalel to come out. I had helped her get ready at first, but later I had to go help with decorations and things. I hadn't seen her for an hour or so, and she WAS about to get married. When she did, she was beautiful. Her dress sparkled in the sunlight coming through the windows, and her makeup looked like a princess's. I hadn't told Felix this, but I was secretly planning our wedding. In my head, of course. The priest said all the stuff he was supposed to say, which I didn't really care about. Still, they looked amazing, both of them. After the kiss, I was on the verge of tears, they would be so happy together. Then came the reception.

Ian gave an awesome speech for Anthony, and Mel gave one just as great for Kalel. We stayed until around twelve, eating and drinking to our hearts content. We walked out happily, but Felix seemed nervous. Outside, we sat for a while, looking at the garden that surrounding the place.

"Hey Marzia?" asked Felix. I looked at him, "Yes?" He took a shaky breath. "We've been together for a while, and you've been with me the whole time. Recently, I've realized how much you mean to me, and that I can't stand to be without you by my side forever."

I know what's coming next.

"Marzia Bisogin, will you marry me?" I grin. "Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kalel's POV**

As we leave the reception hall, I get a call from Marzia. The first few seconds are unintelligible blabber and screaming and laughing. I'm a little scared she's butt-dialed me while drunk. Or something else… Finally something that makes sense comes out.

"He proposed!" she yells. I let out a scream. It's not like we haven't been secretly planning her wedding in little "girl talk" Skype conversations for years, or that I literally know every single thing she wants on her dress. She actually wants me to plan the thing, and design her dress.

"Yes! After the reception we went to the garden and then- AHHHH!" she yells. It's not normally like her to be this excited about something, but she did just get proposed to. Anthony seems a little nervous from our screaming. He can probably hear Marzia from where he is.

"How? What did he say?! Tell me!" I yell, most likely blowing out her ears. She laughs and screams and cries all at once. I guess that is expected. "He was all adorable and nervous too! And he was so sweet!" We spend the next five minutes talking and crying until I have to go. This IS my wedding night, after all.

I look at Anthony. "Let's go home." We're going to head out for our honeymoon in Europe tomorrow. He still hasn't told me exactly where we're going, no matter how much I bug him about it. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

**Emma's POV**

"Congrats Miss Collin's! You are five weeks pregnant!" congratulates the nurse. She is smiling, holding a stack of papers. Not congratulations. No, this is bad. How am I going to explain this to Dan? We've only been together for a little more than a year, and I know that we'd be awful parents. We can't take care of a Tamigochi, much less a living, breathing, human baby… Right?

"Are you OK, Miss?" asks the doctor, who just walked into the room. I'm not sure what to do. Am I OK? Am I happy?

"Who's the father?" she asks. "My boyfriend," I say, "We've only been together a year, and I don't even know how we're going to take care of this baby!" I look down at my abdomen, almost waiting for a Twilight-style evil fetus to burst out.

"Well, if you'd like we can abort-" I hold my hand up. "No. I will not kill it. Maybe I'll give it up, maybe I'll keep it, but no! I won't kill it!" She seems a bit taken aback by my little outburst, but soon nods, understanding. "Sure. Would you like some pamphlets on the next three months?" she asks. I nod, thanking her.

"Do you happen to have a pamphlet on how to tell your boyfriend?"

**Marzia's POV**

After I've finished crying and hugging and kissing Felix, we get into our rental car and go out to dinner. We actually stay out really late, so by the time we get back it's almost time to wake up. I'm way too happy to sleep, and now the sun is shining through the cheap curtains in our room. I stand up and get out of bed. Felix is still sleeping, so I'm careful to be quiet. For some reason I have an urge to go out and do something, so I get ready and write Felix a little note.

_Went out to explore. See you in a bit,_

_-Marzia_

First I head out to the mall or whatever, and buy just a few little things from a couple stores. Mostly jewelry and a pair of leggings from The Gap. Then I go and get some brunch from Cheesecake Factory. Americans seem to wonder why Europeans are so obsessed with this place, but I truthfully don't know why they don't love it more. Cheesecake Factory is amazing.

Around noon Felix texts me, just as I leave the restaurant.

**You coming back soon?**

I smile at his perfect texting grammar.

**Maybe. Just the mall**

It takes him a while to reply, so I walk around the streets for a while and window shop. I don't buy anything, just admire all the pretty dresses. I definitely fall in love with a gorgeous wedding dress as I pass a little wedding salon. This shop I step into, just to admire the wedding dresses and veils. It's even better to realize that soon I'll be wearing one of these down the aisle.

* * *

YAY! OK, I understand this was an awful chapter XD. I'll do better ones soon. NOTHING IS HAPPENING I'M SORRY! Also, should I do all people three per chapter or alternate between each one? I dunno. Just review if you are actually reading this and want cool stuff to happen. ALSO! Just saying Dan, Emma's boyfriend, is Dan Howell. If you didnt catch on yet. ANYWAY! Bai you Bandits of love and Keyboards!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kalel's POV**

I wake up the next morning to Anthony shaking my shoulder. He's dressed already, in jeans and a t-shirt. I blink open my eyes. Shoot. I slept in contacts.

"Ugh… Babe, it's early…" I mutter. He smiles. "Are you ready for our honeymoon?" he asks. I shake my head, "No…" I say. He grabs my hand.

"C'mon," he says, "We have to leave!" I groan and sit up. "OK…" I get up and trudge to the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of contact solution and basically drowning myself. I take out the contacts and put on glasses, as well as taking a quick brush to my hair. I grab a shirt and some jeans from the closet and throw them on. Who knows how long I'll be on this trip, I'll need to get comfortable.

"You ready yet babe?" yells Anthony through the door. "Almost!" I reply over the sound of my hair dryer. Finally I get out, hair dry and face concealed. "You look beautiful Kalel," says Anthony. I run a hand through my hair. "Shut up…" We walk downstairs and get in the car. Anthony has apparently loaded all our stuff into the trunk, and arranged for Buki and Pip to be taken care of by Mel.

I can't bear to think of leaving the kitties for two whole weeks, but I'm sure they'll be fine, even if they won't get all the love they get from me and Anthony. I instructed Mel for forever on all the food they needed, and made sure she would give them all the love they will need. My little Kabuki will be loved for all the two weeks I'll be gone.

"So where are we going?" I whine. Looking out the window, I can tell the sun is barely up. "I can't tell you yet," says Anthony, "Just wait and see!" I sigh. Anthony…

**Emma's POV**

Dan gets home the next morning. I meet him at the door, smiling despite how nervous I am. He looks tired, charcoal circles residing under his dark eyes.

"So how was the wedding?" I ask, sitting down on the couch. He shrugs, "Pretty good I guess. I swear, if I see one more crying woman I'm going to go on a homicidal rampage across London." I bite my lip. Maybe I should wait… He seems so on edge. No. I need to tell him now.

"I went to the doctor's over the weekend," I begin. He seems a little confused, but I continue, "And they did some blood tests." I hope he'll get what I mean. And he does. A light turns on in his eyes and he raises an eyebrow. "You don't mean…"

I nod. "I'm pregnant…" We sit in silence for a minute, neither of us sure what to say. I stare at my feet, tapping my toes on the ground.

"You're not mad, are you?" I ask nervously. He looks into my eyes. "Why would I be mad? It's not like it's your fault," he says, "It takes two people to make a kid." He leans over and kisses my nose, "You are perfect."

I wrap my arms around him just as Phil walks in. "Hi," he says, carrying a fan-made mug with his hair painted on it. The Phandom always scares me a bit, with their almost cult-like worship and rituals. Either way, it is still one of the best fandoms out there.

"Hey," I say, looking Dan in the eye with a 'What do?' look. Should we tell Phil now? Should we wait? "So how was the wedding, Dan?" asks Phil. Dan shrugs. "It was a wedding. Not quite my thing, you know." He's right. The only time I've seen him in a tuxedo, or really anything formal for that matter, was for the Teen Awards.

"Are you OK Emma?" asks Phil, "You look a little upset." I avert my eyes and grab Dan's hand. "Take a seat Phil," says Dan, "We have to tell you something."

Phil sits down across from us on a beanbag, a bewildered look on his face. "Do you want to tell him?" I ask Dan. "Not really no, but do I have a choice now?" he replies. I sigh. I guess no going back now.

"Phil… Emma is pregnant. With my child."

**Marzia's POV**

We get on a plane to Brighton the day after the wedding. I wear the ring, a sparkling silver band with a diamond right in the middle and a pretty pattern of even more on the rest. It's still taking some getting used to, but the giant diamond has definitely found a home.

"I can't wait to see Edgar…" I say. Felix just woke up, and we were making our descent in the plane. I have been reading the whole time, and finally finish _The Fault in Our Stars_ as we land. It takes all my willpower not to cry my eyes out in front of everyone.

"Yeah. The dogsitter says him and Maya were *_cough cough_*, angels," he says. I laugh. "I'm sure they were," I mutter. Those dogs certainly aren't angels. More like dangers to the human race.

"Angels?" I ask, unsure. "Yeah," he snorts. I smile. Those dogs will never be angels. I hold Felix's hand, happy to be heading home.

"Attention, please keep your seatbelts on until the fasten seatbelt sign is off. We will be landing in three minutes," calls the pilot. I open the window, happy to see the familiar landmarks of Brighton. Above the smog, we can actually see the stars. "It's so pretty," I note. We dip below the curtain of fog and the stars disappear. Now I look down at the ground. Golden headlights snake through the streets, and I'm reminded of the golden aerial view of New York.

I lay my head on Felix's shoulder, his arm wrapped around me like a blanket. His warm breath caresses my cheek, giving me goosebumps. I tapped his nose, "Boop!" he opened his eyes.

"I'll get you…" he whispers, smiling. "Not of I get you first!" So we keep doing this until I realize the annoyed stares the people around us. Who cares… They're just people. Dumb, immature people.

**/ I have decided to have a "reviewer of the chapter" AKA the person whose review I enjoyed or loved the most, or whoever was the only person to review. So today, the lucky winner will be… **

**Wait. .YOU.**

**Thanks for the love and support everyone! See you in a few days my Bandits of Musical and Technological Instruments! /**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kalel's POV**

The plane lands around two US time. Anthony still refuses to tell me where we're going, but I guess I'll find out soon. I notice accents and another language, but that's about all. We quickly grab our suitcases and leave the airport.

Outside it's night, and we're surrounded by smaller brick buildings. Fairy lights hang from the terraces of cafes, and a warm chatter of cars, busses, and the wind fills the air. I hold my breath, taking in the sights. Sadly, I still don't know where we are.

"I'm gonna need to blindfold you babe," says Anthony. I look at him, raising an eyebrow. Is he serious? He reaches into his pocket and digs out a blue scarf. I glare at him. "Fine."

He ties on the scarf, making sure to keep my hair out of the knot. Then he grabs my hand and leads me away, talking the whole time. "Here's a gutter, don't step in it, and there's a curb there to!" I am about ready to rip the scarf off my face and strangle Anthony with it by the time we stop.

"Watch your step, we're about to go up some stairs!" I shuffle forward slowly, flinching as my foot runs into a wall. "Carry me?" I whine. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I'm hoisted up over Anthony's shoulder. Thank God I'm not wearing a dress. That could've ended up badly.

He continues up the steps, his shoulder digging into my stomach with each one. I giggle. This was not the way I expected to travel to my honeymoon. "Don't worry, we're almost there. As soon as we get out of this elevator we can take the blindfold off." I sigh with relief, ready to take this thing off once and for all.

_Ding!_

Anthony drops me against a wall, and I put a hand to my face, and rip off the scarf. We're in an elevator, the walls made of mirrors. I smile at myself, hair puffed up from the blindfold. Anthony makes eye contact with me in the mirror, making yet another hilarious face. I snorted, and the elevator stopped, doors rolling open.

We obviously have the penthouse, the doors open to a single room. Right across from us, a giant window shows a view of the city, and above that, the shining Eiffel Tower.

"Welcome to Paris, Kalel."

**Emma's POV**

Phil actually reacted well. Happy, for the most part.

"Can you name it after me? Or Llama?" he childishly asks, obviously not too shocked by our announcement. I roll my eyes, "We are not naming our child after you Phil. Nor are we naming it Llama." Dan makes a pouty face, "But I liked that name!" I frown at him. "No. No child of mine will be named after a spitting animal."

We continue to argue about names for the next ten minutes, the boys never quite giving up 'Llama'.

"If it's a boy we could call him Shark!" says Dan. I look down at my stomach. "I am so sorry," I whisper, just loud enough for the two men to hear. "If it's a girl we could- no! We should call it Pikachu!" I put my head in my hands. "This poor child!" I yell, trying to muffle my own laughter.

I get up. "Enough of this! I want pizza!" I walk to the fireplace, where on top of the mantle sits a phone. As usual, we have Dominos on speed dial, ready at any time when one of us wants a slice or two. Or three, my personal favorite.

"What do you guys want?" I ask, the phone ringing in my hand. "I'll have hamburger!" says Dan. "Margarita!" yelps Phil. I order and sit down. "Thirty minutes," I say. "Uggh, but I want pizza now!" whines Dan. I lightly punch his arm. "Be patient!" I yell at him. Our neighbors definitely hate us.

"We should name the baby Light!" says Phil. I sigh. "We are not going to name the baby after anything except for maybe someone who we love, or are inspired by-" Dan coughs loudly, interrupting me. "No! Phil and I have decided, we are naming this baby Totoro!"

I suddenly fear for my unborn baby's life.

**Marzia's POV**

We pick up Edgar and Maya as soon as we get our stuff and find the car. Little Pugga is so happy to see us, she starts her little pug wheezy thing. I carry her home in my lap. Poor Edgar is stuck in the back, though Felix keeps talking to him in a stupid voice. I giggle at him as he insults poor little Edgar.

"Stop being so mean Felix!" I whine. He chuckles, "But he likes it!" I roll my eyes as we pull into the driveway. Home sweet home. I've missed this place over the last few days. LA is wonderful, but it will never be the same. Felix agrees to carry in our stuff and I unlock the door and get food. The airplane food was definitely not the greatest, so we are both starving.

I throw some cereal on the table just as Felix manages to drag in the last of our stuff. "Want some Lucky Charms?" I ask. He nods and sits down, picking up the spoon and shoveling the cereal into his mouth. We ate in silence except for his loud chewing. He was so gross sometimes, but I did love him.

"I'm gonna go film some," says Felix, "See you in a little bit." I frown, but quickly replace it smile. "OK, see you in a little while," He walks back to his study, where he usually films. I sigh, staring sadly into the bowl of milk, a lone 'brown piece' floating. Ever since he hit twenty million, he had been getting more and more absorbed into his channel. He was disappearing into his study, filming, for hours at a time. I am getting worried about him, but most of all, I am scared for myself.

We were fighting for the first time since we met, and even though he proposed I am still scared he is growing more and more distant. Sometimes I wondered if he even notices me anymore.

**/ Hey guysies. I had this dream last night where for some reason crabtickz came and met me and a bunch of fans at some café. No clue why, but it happened. And apparently in my little dream world he was dead, so it was like frigging Jesus back from the dead. Then he was murdered by some woman… I went to his funeral and cried BAI MY BANDITS BEFORE I SCARE YOU ALL AWAY XD**

**ALSO! La persona de al puesta de la dia esta…**

**JustGoogleIt!**

**Because she is amazing and you should go and read all her stories! /**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kalel's POV**

We wake up around eleven, side by side. I open my eyes and sit up, blankets draping over my body. "Good morning sweetheart," says Anthony, by my side. I fall back and embrace him, our lips colliding in a kiss.

"Good morning to you to," I say softly, pulling away, "So what are we gonna do today?" I ask. Anthony shrugs. "I thought we might go climb the Tower," he says, smiling. I can tell my face lights up, excited for this adventure. "Really?" I ask. "Yep." We lay in bed for a while, but finally the excitement of the day pulls me out of bed. "See you in a minute babe," I say.

We're finally at the top. It took about a million years to climb, and my legs are jelly, but we're finally at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Our phones are full of pictures of us posing in front of the giant pillars, and making awful faces in front of statues.

"I'm so excited!" I squeak, as we exit the stairwell and walk out to the platform. From up here, we can see almost the entire city. "It's so beautiful," I whisper. Anthony puts his arm around me, kissing my cheek.

"I love you…"

**Emma's POV**

I stay up all night worrying about the video. Unlike Dan, I can't simply talk to a camera. Things like that don't come naturally to me, I have to think about what I'm going to say. Finally I fall asleep around six AM, giving me a whole four hours of sleep. Wonderful.

Dan wakes me up at ten, tapping my nose repeatedly. I almost slap his face waving him away.

"It's time to film the video…" whispers Dan. I sigh. I've been dreading this all night. "Can't we wait?" I moan. He shakes his head. "C'mon, we need to get this over with. Phil is even going to be there for moral support!"

I heave myself up from the bed and groan. Light from the window shines straight into my eyes, and I truthfully feel like crap. I feel a wave of nausea and leap up, running to the toilet. The next few minutes of my life are spent heaving my dinner and midnight snack into the toilet. Dan sits in the doorway, unsure of exactly what to do.

Finally, I sit of, brushing vomit off my chin. "I think I'm done," I pant, wanting to lay on the floor and die. "You were a lot of help," I say, getting up and grabbing a towel. Dan seems to shrink. "I didn't know what to do!" That makes two of us.

I walk out and throw Dan out of our room, taking a shower and doing my makeup. I can't get the taste of yesterday's lunch out of my mouth, no matter how many times of brush my teeth. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Putting on some lip gloss, I step out into the hall.

"Hey Em, are you OK?" asks Phil, walking to his room. "Yeah, just threw up a little. Don't be worried." Phil raises an eyebrow but walks away. I go into the living room to find Dan setting up his camera. I sit on the couch, where we'll film.

"Do you wanna do the intro?" asks Dan. I shake my head. I don't even want to be in the video, to tell the truth. He finishes with the camera and snuggles in next to me. "So are we going to tell them we're dating or… you know?" he glances down at my stomach. "I think we should tell them. About everything." I say. He nods.

We call in Phil, who will be our cameraman for the day. I pull over a stool to rest my feet on.

"Hey Internet! Today I have some… More serious stuff to talk about with my- girlfriend- Emma. Yes, we are dating. I know, the fanfics have come true, are you happy?" I sheepishly, letting out a little grin.

"We've been dating for- What is it, a year now? Year and a half?" I say, trying to help Dan out. He nods, "Something like that."

"But there's something else we wanted to talk about, something a little more serious. Something you are going to hate us both for, something that will make you want to type all the curses you can think of in the comments in all caps-"

I cut him off, "Get on with it, the suspense is killing _me_!" Dan stops his buildup and simply says, "I am going to be a father."

**Marzia's POV**

I spend the day on the Internet, checking out different dresses. I want to cry, these are all so beautiful. Hopefully Felix won't mind paying ten thousand dollars for a dress… Already I know what colors I want, a deep red color, like roses. I want to have an outside wedding, though I'm sure Felix wouldn't exactly enjoy that. He wants to have our wedding in a regular old church.

"I'm going to go out, is that OK?" I yell to Felix. He pokes his head from the doorway. "Actually, I was thinking we could film something today, maybe another science fail video?" I nod, "Sure." Inside I am dying. This is the first time in weeks that Felix has asked me to film with him, and I am not going to miss it for shopping.

I find the science kit in a cabinet and carry it to the living room, setting it on the coffee table. "Ready?" I yell, as he stumbles out carrying the camera. I giggle at his awkward gait. Finally, he practically throws the camera and tripod on the ground and gets everything ready. I read through the instruction manual and look at the experiments, trying to decide.

"I think we should do the "Volcano" one," I say, digging through the box for the right tools. "Great," he says. I smile and prepare the space, making sure it looks "just right". I'm just happy to be with Felix.

**/ OK, serious time here. Should I write this one POV per chapter, AKA only write about one person in each post? I feel like I just want to stick with one person right now, *cough cough EMMA*, and I just want to write everything about her… What do? Please tell me my Bandits! /**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emma**

I wake up several times that night hoping its morning, only to realize that it's three AM and I'm about to spill the contents of my stomach all over the bed. Dan, though he started out helpful, eventually couldn't help but move to the couch, where he sleeps peacefully until almost noon. I however, give up entirely on sleep and watch Netflix until Phil wakes up around ten and starts loudly making coffee.

"Hi Phil…" I say, staggering out into the kitchen. I can tell my hair is a rat's nest and my face is completely bare, but Phil is like a best friend to me. I really don't care how he sees me. "Hey Em," he says, tossing me a piece of toast. I shake my head and put it back on the counter. Eating is not something I want to do right now.

Phil bumbles around the kitchen and I take a seat at the table, staring at the ceiling and twiddling my thumbs. Acid still burns my throat and a nasty taste returns every time I swallow. Running my tongue over my teeth, I sigh. "This sucks!" I yell to Phil, who drops a fork, startled. I massage my temples, a headache now beginning with the loud sounds. I realize that I'm being a bit of a jerk, but for the moment I don't care. Everything hurts…

"Are you OK Em? You sound a little, in pain?" asks Phil. I lean my head towards him and give him a miserable look. "I'm not OK," I groan. He gives me a sympathetic look and pads over to the other chair, setting a mug of coffee on the table and munching on some cereal. "Sorry." I leaned my forehead into the tabletop. The cool glass surface feels good to my face, bringing down the headache a little.

I close my eyes and sit for a minute, just letting myself slip away into my own mind. "Do you want some Advil or something Emma?" asks Phil. I barely nod, grumbling, "Mhm…" He sets the bowl down on the table and gets up, "Be back in a minute." I hear his footsteps fading away toward the bathroom, and I close my eyes again. Slowly, I drift off to sleep.

**…**

**Phil**

By the time I come back with the medicine, Emma is fast asleep. Her dark hair is spread across the glass counter, creating a pretty cool effect. Like a cat laying on glass. I set the Advil and Ibuprofen, I wasn't sure which would work, on the counter and start on my cereal again. The phone rings and I go to pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask. There is static for a seconds, then, "Hi, is this Emma Collins?" The voice is unfamiliar, a woman. "No," I answer, "But can I take a message?" The line is silent except for faraway voices. The woman returns.

"No, is there a time I can call back?" I think. Emma never really has much to do, except film the occasional video and play piano or guitar half the day. "Any time would be fine, thanks. Is that all?" A loud clicking sound occurs, and I'm hung up on.

What was that about?

I put the phone on the coffee table, glancing at Dan before heading back, yet again, to the kitchen. He has a line of drool dripping down his face, which I can't help but snort at. His hair is plastered to his face with sweat. I keep on walking.

Emma looks pretty, even if her hair is full of grease and her skin completely uncovered. I never tell Dan this… especially now. I know it's awful to think this stuff, be in love with a girl who's not only dating, but having a child, with my best friend. Still, I'm almost jealous of Dan. He always gets the girl, and somehow has way more subscribers than me. I can't help but be a little jealous.

Is he funnier than me? Is he hotter, cooler, what is it about him? I want to know so badly, but at the same time I know I can't think this.

I'm known by my fans as a kind, caring guy who doesn't care about whatever faults you may have. How can I be that man if I'm too obsessed with my own? I can't ask advice of anyone. Maybe I'm just too proud, or too worried about it, but I just can't.

"Phil?" mutters Emma. She's sitting up at the table, blinking and taking a sip of water. I turn to her and smile. "Hey. How're you feeling?" I ask. She smiles, "I little better, thanks for the water and stuff. Maybe all I needed was some sleep." She stands up, stretching and running a hand through her tangled hair.

"I think I'll go back to my room," she says, walking back towards the hall, "See you later." I smile and wave. Dan stirs some on the couch, and I wipe the silly grin off my face. He can't know about my little crush.

**/ OOH JEALOUS PHIL! Sorry for the basically no posts, I'm taking finals on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday so I am going to be studying 90% of the time. Sorry... ALSO! What about this new Phil? I always wonder how he feels about Dan's amount of subs. Welp, bye, and also, the person of the chapter is...**

**strawberry4life**

**my amazing beta reader! Who hasn't actually gone over anything (yet) but has put up with my intense schedule and just me in general. /**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marzia**

**_Three Weeks Later…_**

I never knew planning a wedding would be so complicated.

Yes, I understand that there's the whole deciding the location drama, and not to mention figuring out who is doing what. That, and it took a week and a half just to hire a wedding planner. Felix won't agree with anything I say, especially anything involving him. He tries to be funny about it, but I can tell he is upset. I think that even the wedding planner is getting sick of us bickering.

I've decided to go and stay with my parents for a while, just to relax for a little bit and get away from Felix. The peace and quiet was totally worth having to take a flight and ride on a train.

"Marzi!" calls my mother in her thick accent, "I'm so happy to see you!" It's only been a few weeks, but my mother is the stereotypical Italian woman. I embrace her in a hug, her thick lipstick smacking against my face. I pull away, looking for my father. "He's in the study sweetheart," she says, "Honey! Come say hello to Marzia!"

He emerges from his office, grinning ear to ear. I hug him, somehow overjoyed. He is wearing glasses, bifocals. He grabs my suitcase and carries it to my old bedroom. I follow him and smile at the still pink walls, and whitewashed "princess" bed. Just like when I was five… My name is painted on the wall in lavender purple letters and pictures of flowers hang all over. I sigh, jumping onto the bed. I spent my childhood in this room, and I even met Felix for the first time (on the Internet) in this room.

I smile, remembering the butterflies in my stomach as we emailed back and forth for the first few days. I was so shy the first time he visited, locking myself in my room for the first two hours. I still remember how he waited with my parents in the kitchen for me.

Mom knocks on my door quietly. "I made some dinner," she says in Italian, _"__Ho fatto qualche cena!" _I smile, "Just a second mom," I say, acting as if I was unpacking and not sitting around like a fool, _"Basta una seconda mamma." _

I follow her to the kitchen and sit down with dad. She brings in some sandwiches and I smile. Just like when we were kids. _"Così come è quel ragazzo Felix?" _asks dad, "How's that boy Felix?" I blush. _"Ben__è __papà."_ I say. We keep eating, chatting in Italian, occasionally switching into English.

"Did I tell you how happy I am to see you guys?" I ask. It's so nice to be home...

**Kalel**

Now that the whole "mystery" over our first location is over, Anthony is a little more willing to tell me where we're going. He says somewhere in England, and I'm going to assume we're heading to London. I try and sleep on the plane, but just end up watching YouTube.

**Me and Elinor**

I frown and tap the screen. Looks interesting, I pull on my headphones and begnin to watch. Dan Howell... I think he was at the wedding. The guy we met at Playlist?

"Hey Internet! I have some... interesting news today." I lean into the screen, "And I guess I'll just say it now, I have a girlfriend. This girl right here, Emma Collins, is my girlfriend. And... another thing-"

I pause the video. This is new... Although I definitely understand the whole secretive thing. With Dan and his friend Phil's fanbase, stuff could get nasty really quickly. I press play again.

"I'm going to be a father."

I gasp, and the screen goes black for a second. Then it comes back on. "So, as of now we really have no clue if it is a boy or girl, and so far she's only-"

"Six," says the girl, obviously his girlfriend, nervously rolling her eyes. She obviously fears for her life. "Six weeks. So we'll keep you updated on this, and please don't hate on Em. It takes two people to have a child." They keep talking, but Anthony drowns them out, "Is that Dan? We're staying with him for a few days!" I look him in the eye.

"So we're going to London?" I ask, a bit of amusement in my voice. He realizes he's given away where we're going. "Yes..." he sighs. I giggle. Oh Anthony...

**/ SO IT HAS BEEN DECIDED! I will be doing a kind of Rick Riordan thing, updating each person who really needs the attention. OK? OK. (Did you see that? I bet you just cried a little...)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**/Yeah, no authors note after this time. I figured it ruins the whole "ending" thing. And no, no I am not dead. At all XD. Just took a break, since school has gotten out for me and I have decided to become one with the Snorlaxm AKA sitting and doing literally nothing all day. Proud, right? Anyway, just saying, not too many updates this summer since I have a million places to go that have NO WIFI OR COMPUTERS! I don't know how I am going to live…/**

**Emma's POV**

Once he posts the video, Dan tries to keep me away from the comment section. We both know there's going to be a lot of hate, and Dan thinks it's up to him to protect me or whatever from it.

"Listen. You don't need to see the comments! It's just a bunch of stupid people who are jealous!" he says. I glare at him, "If it's just a bunch of stupid jealous people then why can't I see what they're saying?" Dan averts his eyes to the ground. I smirk. "Just let me on the computer Dan. I don't see why I can't just read the comments for myself!" I try to get around him to my Mac sitting on the couch, but he puts a hand on my shoulder, almost hitting me. I shrink back, a small gasp escaping my throat.

My eyes narrow and I glare at Dan underneath my long lashes. "I'm going on a walk," I mutter, and turn around, briskly walking out the door. I don't care that I'm only wearing plastic sandals, and that it's thirty degrees outside and raining, I just need a minute. Or an hour. The posh elevator voice comes on, but I'm too upset to laugh. Maybe I'm overreacting, maybe I'm not, I don't care.

"Wait, Em-" I turn around, just outside the doors. Phil leaps from the elevator, hair a mess from just waking up and shoes untied. I freeze. Is he going to make me go back? If he does, I am going to kill him, and everyone else involved. He catches up with me, a frown of concern on his face. "Em? What happened?" He asks. He was probably in another room when I ran out.

I stare at Phil, rubbing my arms and feeling the goosebumps from the cold. "Dan's just being stupid… Go back inside." He shakes his head, "I'm worried about you. You can't just stay out here in a tank top and slippers when it's this cold!" He holds out a jumper, my grey knit one. I grab it and pull it on, tucking my hands in the front pockets. "If you want to go on a walk, we could go around the block," he says. I nod, and we start off away from the flat in silence.

"So what was he doing?" he asked, "I was kind of asleep. I heard the door slam and went to see what happened." I sigh, thinking about how stupid I probably seem. "He was just kinda… I dunno. Just being stupid, I guess. Maybe I was being stupid too." We stare at our feet quietly, the only noise on our quiet street the sound of a few rushing cars.

"Phil, do you think I'm being stupid?" I ask, looking up at his face. He turns, his sparkling crystal eyes glittering like Edward Cullen in August. He shakes his head, "No Em, I think you're being fine. Don't tell Dan I said this, but I think he's being a little possessive," he says. I grin, noticing Phil's smirk. I let out a snort, "Yeah, because I'd tell him that."

We chat and make fun of Dan. I'm hoping he doesn't get jealous or whatever, me talking with Phil like this. He tends to do that a lot. I'm not saying that Dan is a bad person, but he's just so… oppressive. Not in a slavery or parent to teen way, but sometimes he just can't deal with his jealousy. Whenever I do anything he doesn't like, he gives me these puppy eyes, and I just can't say no to him. I try to push out the thoughts that hate him a little, but sometimes I fail. Actually, I fail most of the time.

"Maybe we should go in," suggests Phil, out of the blue, "It's getting late." I look around, realizing the darkening sky and streetlights flickering on. How long have we been out? It was still light outside when we left… "Yeah, let's go, Dan's probably getting worried." We shuffle in, my nearly bare feet practically numb from the cold. As we enter the lift, I give Phil a quick look in the eye, "Do you think he'll be mad?" I ask. Phil looks confused, "About what?" I shrug, "This."

A serious glare in his eye, Phil shakes his head, "Em, if he gets mad then I'll have no choice but to scream at him over Twitter." I smile, "The Phandom would get a kick out of that," I mutter. He chuckles, probably imagining the shitstorm that would occur. Oh, Internet. How I love you.

The lift dings open, revealing the hallway into the flat. I suck in a breath, readying myself for whatever Dan has to say. Phil seems to step in front of me, almost protecting me from Dan. I hope I won't need protecting. Is it bad that I'm this scared? I'm usually a bit jumpy, and skittish, but never like this. What does it say about us? Does that mean Dan is abusive? I know he isn't, but still, this doesn't seem healthy.

"Emma? Phil, where have you been?"

Here comes the Danosaur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Felix's POV**

Something is up with Marzia. I can tell. She seems so upset every time I see her, and way quieter than usual. Now she's gone and left in the night, only texting me after I've nearly called the police? I know it's probably my fault. I need to spend more time with her, though that's hard to admit. Picking up the phone, I think about what to do. I need to apologize.

"Hello?" asks Marzia. "Marzia, it's Felix, I'm sorry!" She is quiet with shock, or surprise, or maybe anger. I hope it's not anger. I really hope she's not angry.

"Felix?" she asks, unsure. I stare at the wall, praying she doesn't hang up or something. I guess I would deserve it if she did. "I am going to kill you!" she roars, but begins to giggle after. A week's worth of sighs escapes me, taking a weight off my back about equal to a blue whale. "Are you angry?" I ask nervously. "No Felix, I'm not angry. But you are also extremely lucky I'm not near you right now, because otherwise I might kill you."

**Emma's POV**

So Dan isn't quite as upset as I thought he would be. Or maybe he's just being all weird and hiding his true feelings. Now I sound like a school guidance counselor. Wonderful. On the upper hand, he did order Chinese while we were gone, so that would come in a few minutes. Chinese was definitely my favorite. We sat on the couch, waiting for the food to come, talking and answering comments and emails.

"Hey Snorlax?" asks Dan, using his nickname for me. I look up from a very nice email from a fan at Dan, "What do you want?" I ask, showing a bit of sarcasm. I'm almost too tired to, but really, I'll never be too anything for sarcasm. Just no. "Kalel and Anthony Padilla are coming over later. They'll be staying in the guest room." I frown, "Dan! Why didn't you tell me? When are they coming?" I yell. Both of the guys are yet to realize how long it takes for a girl to look presentable. I run to the bedroom and wash my face quickly, checking my hair for any awful looking tangles and rat's nests. Then a bit of concealer and blush, and I'm good. I'm definitely no runway model, but at least I won't be mistaken for a dead rat. Afterwards I throw on a jumper and jeans, hoping it will make me look less like I just got out of bed. Really my biggest worry is that I'll have a round of morning sickness in the middle of them visiting and end up embarrassing myself beyond return.

A knocking on the front door rings throughout the flat, and I give myself one last lookover before leaving the bathroom. The newlywed couple bustle into the room, looking a little tired but still grinning from ear to ear. Kalel runs and hugs me like we're best friends, even though we've never met. I smile sheepishly, making eye contact with Dan, giving him a sort of "oh god is she a hugger" look. Everyone, including my subscribers, knows I hate being hugged. For now, I'll grin and bear it.

"It's so awesome to see you!" she says, breaking away from the hug. I smile, "You to. I love the videos." I proceed to show her around the place like a proper stay-at-home mom, and ending in the guest room. She puts down her purse on the bed and sits on the bed. We can hear all the guys talking loudly in the lounge, but I sit in the desk chair. "I saw the video…" she says, "So. You aren't married, right?" I blush, staring down at my feet. She's a bit straightforward then. "No, we aren't." I sigh, worrying for our child. What if it ends up like one of those TV shows, where the dad just leaves? I know Dan wouldn't, but the fear still lives in me.

"So are there any names you like?" she asks, after a long silence. There's a kind of cheery element in her voice that makes the situation seem a little better. "I haven't really thought of that. Dan and Phil want to name them Totoro. I disagree," I say, chuckling at Dan and Phil's conversation a few days ago. She giggles, "Anthony always says that if we have a kid we're naming it Link. I guess that's better than Totoro." We laugh, naming other off-limit names. Maybe I'll enjoy having two strangers in the house for a while, is they're this nice.

"Hey Em?" calls Dan, looking through the door. I turn the desk chair and look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Hm?" I ask. Phil appears behind him, "We're going for food!" he chants. I smile and get up, "Where to?" I reply. I haven't been out of the house in days, except for Phil and I's little walk. I'm ready to go outside, and feel like an actual human being. I can't stand being stuck indoors for too long, I start feeling awful and sick.

We all head outside and get in the car. We spend a few minutes driving around the block while Anthony searches for a place that serves vegan food. Dan seems a little antsy to get to food, but the rest of us are perfectly fine waiting a bit. I sink down into my seat, my general social awkwardness alienating me from the rest of the people. In the end I decide to end up looking extremely rude and jam out to Panic! For the rest of the ride.

**/OK so that was an awful ending…. Sorry about that. I'm just watching GTA V Heists and things because I'm a HUGE nerd. LOL. Anyway, just casually sitting around my room not even moving all day. I LOVE SUMMER SO MUCH! Also, thanks for all the views and stuff, 500! Wow…/**


End file.
